


First Night

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2018 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Having a little secret between the two of them makes her feel special.





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> 3 - secret relationship

He's been coming to visit her in the fortress since she was young. He would spar or study with her, tell her stories, bring her little gifts on holidays or her birthday.

The day she turned sixteen, everything changed. For her birthday, he gave her a necklace that had once belonged to his mother, kissed her, and told her he loved her as more than a brother. Corrin, who had been nursing a silent crush on him from afar for the past several years, could not have received a better present if someone had given her all the gold in the world.

He visits her later at night now, after everyone has gone to sleep. Only their siblings know they're together, the rest of the castle must never find out. Corrin doesn't mind, having a little secret between her and Xander makes her feel special.

 _Xander_ makes her feel special.

She's dressed in the black peignoir Camilla gave her for her birthday, nothing beneath it. The bed is turned down, her hair tumbles down her shoulders, and she hears his footsteps coming through the secret back door to her room.

"I've been waiting for this all week," he murmurs as she throws herself into his arms, and their lips come together in a hot, deep kiss. He wears only a simple tunic and breeches under his cloak, so they don't have to waste time undressing. They've only kissed and held one another until now, but tonight they'll finally be taking it to the next level. She's about to give herself fully to the man she loves, and she couldn't be more excited.

They undress slowly, Xander's hands caressing every inch of her body as it's uncovered, and Corrin admiring the physique formed from his years of training. The satin pools at her feet, and her cheeks flush as his gaze rakes over her nude form.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined." He brushes his lips against hers. "Let me show you how much I think so."

His hands cup her breasts, thumbs brushing her hardening nipples, his lips trailing little kisses along her jawline. His every touch sends tingles of heat down her spine, the warmth between her legs thickening as his mouth descends upon her breast.

"Xander," she whispers, tangling her fingers in his hair as his mouth closes over her nipple. His fingers brush her thighs and she parts them eagerly, her moan becoming a cry as his fingers plunge between her folds, thrust inside her, they're so thick but not the least bit uncomfortable as he strokes every little inch of her.

"You feel so incredible, my love," he murmurs against her breast, "I want to feel and taste every bit of you." He draws her nipple into his mouth, suckling sharply, Corrin rocking her hips against his hand. She's close, so close, just a little more...

...and then he's slowly withdrawing his fingers, easing her back onto the bed. When he kisses his way over her belly, she opens her legs further; she's read enough of the books Camilla and Leo snuck her to know what he's planning.

The first touch of his tongue to her folds sends a jolt through every nerve in her body, the tender kiss that follows stoking the flame spreading through her. His name spills from her lips like a mantra as he cherishes her, her toes curl and her hands grip the bedsheets as the heat grows and grows. His tongue soon brushes her most sensitive spot, followed by his lips closing around it, and the heat overflows, Corrin biting down on her wrist to stifle her scream.

He keeps kissing her until she begins to wind down, raises his head, and shifts to lie atop her.

"Wait," she says, "let me..."

"Next time," he says, stroking her cheek. "Tonight, it's all for you." Her heart races with joy at the promise of a next time. He's settled between her legs now, tip sliding between her still-slick folds, pressing against her entrance. She tenses for a moment, knowing that it's supposed to be slightly uncomfortable the first time. Camilla told her it's not supposed to bleed or hurt, but Xander is quite, well, _gifted_.

But she's ready, she's been ready for this for days, and she wants to feel everything he can give her.

"Let me know if it's uncomfortable," he whispers, and she nods.

"I will. But I know you won't hurt me, Xander. I trust you."

He pushes into her slowly, a little at a time, and the stretching does hurt a bit at first. But she relaxes, breathing deeply, the kisses to her cheeks and her neck a lovely distraction. He goes still when he's fully inside her, just for a moment to let her get used to it.

"I'm okay now," she whispers, and he begins to move. Slow pulses at first, followed by gentle thrusts. Gods, he's _incredible,_ he fills her so completely and they fit together so perfectly. She wraps her legs around his hips, driving him deeper into her as his pace quickens.

It's beyond anything she could have dreamed of, better than even the most detailed descriptions in those books. Harder, deeper, faster, until she feels him swell inside her. _Yes, come with me, let me feel you...!_

The climax rushes through her like a wave of heat, her vision filled with stars as she feels him release into her. Hot and thick, Xander whispering her name and moving within her all throughout. It's intense beyond anything she's ever felt, and when they come back, he's rolling onto his side, pulling her with him.

"Xander," she whispers, "thank you. That was incredible."

"Only the best for the woman I love." He kisses her temple, slowly pulling out of her. She wishes he could stay, that they could spend the night nestled in each other's arms, but she knows he must leave soon. The one drawback to this little secret is how careful they have to be not to get caught.

_Someday, though...someday, maybe I'll be allowed to leave the fortress. And maybe Father will approve of Xander and I, and we can marry, and I can live together with him in Krackenburg._

Such dreams are a long shot, she knows, but she'll never stop hoping. And judging by the wistful smile on Xander's face and how he cradles her to him, she knows he hopes for the same thing.

Reluctantly, they part so they can wash up and dress. They share a last tender kiss goodnight before he takes his leave, and Corrin makes a mental note to wake up early so she can wash the sheets.

She sleeps soundly that night, breathing in the scent left by their lovemaking, her body still tingling with the warmth of such closeness.


End file.
